Thoughts in a Cloud
by xxtwilightx
Summary: I want him so much, Jasper hale, The one from my dreams. his blonde hair in the sun. but am i good enough? what should i do.This is my diary. the one and only thing i can trust with my deepest secrets. Alice cullens diary. All Human. better than it sounds
1. Day 1: The Meeting

**I just came up with this idea today so i thought i would make it into a story: (All human) it may not relate to the Twilight books just to warn you and obviously, i do not own twilight ... PS. I am not American and i have no idea how the whole Middle school, high school, sophomore... works and i don't really know what they are. I will do my best but please don't judge me on my lack on knowledge :)**

* * *

Diary, day 1

I love him, I knew that much straight away. How would I get him? That I was unsure. My brothers think they have figured it out but I don't think they have fully realised that their sister is in love with the new guy but I am and I doubt that would ever change. Mum and Dad don't know, how would they? I would only tell if they asked and they had no clue that I was madly in love with Jasper Hale.

The Hale twins are new to Forks, Jasper was older and much more attractive than me, but I continued to keep my fading hopes high.

It had been their first day at school today and I can still remember the way my heart had stopped when I saw his beautiful golden hair twinking in the sun. Edward had driven Emmett and I to school and, as usual, scurried quickly off to his studying (Oh and his new girlfriend Bella). Bella had lived here almost her entire life and as soon as we had arrived, Edward adopted an unhealthy obsession with the poor girl. Of course, Emmett just went straight up to her one day and asked her out for Edward, much to Edward's annoyance but now they are happy together and that's really all that matters.

Rosalie and Jasper had been at reception when I walked in to collect the new timetable I was due (I was only due it because the idiotic teachers had mucked up my other one) and I had seen them there. Jasper was stood, tall and gorgeous, in front of the desk and could feel my heart racing quicker than it ever had as scanned my eyes across the back of his perfect hair. I tried to move so I could see the mystery guys face, but he quickly turned to look at me. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald I had ever seen and he gave me the most adorable crooked smile, I felt I would faint. I Couldn't do anything, besides stare.

The girl next to him looked amused as she flashed her eyes between the two of us.

"Hello, I am Rosalie hale, This is my brother, Jasper. We just moved here yesterday." I was shocked at her voice. It was high and sweet. sound almost amused rather than angry. For some reason, I had suspected her to be his girlfriend and I was surprised with the amount of relief that spread through me when she announced the word Sister.

"Welcome to forks, I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hi, Alice, Are you a Senior too?" Jasper spoke. His voice adorable with a strong southern accent, I hadn't noticed as much in Rosalie's.

"No, I'm a sophomore. My brother, Emmett is though."

"So you wont be in any of our lessons then?" Jasper asked, a hint of sadness in his voice to my I quickly shook my head to hide the obsession I had with looking at him.

* * *

All day, All anyone could talk about was the Hale's. As far as I could tell, almost every girl was drooling over Jasper yet he showed no interest in any of them. Rosalie had every boy wishing she was theirs, yet, like her brother, seemed to show no interest at all. I spent the entire day listening thinking about Jasper, I couldn't help it. He was perfect and I wanted him. But what hope did I have? he showed no interest in anyone. why would it be me? Yet no matter how hard I tried to get him out of my head, he was always there. in the back of my mind.

Lunch was no better. Bella and Edward sat with me as usual but Edward always knew when things were bothering me so it was hard to hide. I shot a quick glance at the Hales who were sat at the far side of the room with Emmett. He seemed to be taking mainly to Jasper but I could see Rosalie smiling at him as he Rambled on about some nonsense I was glad I couldn't here and I tuned my attention back to Bella, who was now moaning about her Truck.

"Hey, Lis, have you seen that new girl. She is totally hot!" Emmett said as he joined me in the parking lot.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes, actually I have. Her name is Rosalie Hale. Her brother, Jasper is going to come play baseball with me and Edward in the clearing tonight." He caught my attention then.

"Can I come?"

"Alice, You don't like baseball."

"Well I want to give it a try. Am I not allowed to try new things?"

"Has this got anything to do with Jasper hale?" Dam, nosey brother. I was a terrible liar so i knew no answer was the only thing that wouldn't fully give me away.

"Look Edwards here," I pointed to him stood by Bella's truck, Kissing her then walking towards us. Out the corner of my eye, i could see Emmett making kissy faces at him and all i could do was avoid eye contact with Edward. He could read people easily. I don't know how he does it, but he understands things that nobody else can.

"The new guy, Jasper hale, is going to play ball with us tonight ok? Oh and Alice as well."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, she said that she want to "try new things" Emmett laughed and I could see the smile begin to form at the corners of Edwards mouth.

"Does this have anything to do with Jasper hale?" Edward Teased and, like before, I stared at the road.

"Already asked her bro,"

"And... what did she say."

"Exactly what she said to you," They both began to laugh and I could feel myself turning red. Just at that moment Jasper and Rosalie came towards the car and Edward and Emmett began to laugh even louder.

"Hi Emmett. Just checking if you were still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. Oh this is my brother Edward and my little sister Alice." He looked down at my Small figure and I saw him smirk again

"Yes I met Alice this morning,"

"Oh did you?" Emmett teased and let out a roar of laughter. I noticed that Rosalie looked much shyer than I had seen her all day, she gazed up and Emmett, smiling with him. oh my god. Did she fancy Emmett? Surly not? but maybe.

"OK well do you mind if Rose comes too. I don't see why she wants to but she said that she wants to come anyway yet she doesn't usually like it," Jasper said

"Of course, she is more than welcome." I could practically see the light shining from Emmett's head and he didn't try to hide his Excitement.

"Remind me again why The Hales, that we barley know, are coming to play ball with us?" Edward asked

"Because they are new and it is a nice thing to do." Emmet replied innocently

"mhm." Edward replied as we got into the car and drove home to prepare for or game with the hales.

* * *

**How was that? I am not going to nag for reviews after every chapter but i do love them so please try to review :D**


	2. Day 2: notice me

**Thank you: xxnonstoppsmilersxx, guess653 and obsessedfaerie for your reviews xx**

**Thanks for my 2 reveiws! yey. I am just going to say that i understand that in america, you say things differently to here and i have changed the words that i know but i am keeping Mom as Mum cos it is just easier for me xxx also as far as i can tell, baseball is like rounders? so i am doing it like that if it sounds a bit strange, sorry.  
**

* * *

Diary, Day 2 

Last night was amazing. After we got home, mum was fussing over us as usual.

"What have you done at school today?" Our mum always seemed to be interested in what we had done and usualy none of us replied.

"Oh there are these new twins at our school and we are going to play ball with them tonight."Emmett announced proudly

"Thats nice of you to invite them, bring them back here after if you like, Alice, maybe you could help me make some snacks?"

"I would but i am going too."

"You? but you hate baseball." I could feel myself going red slightly causing Edward and Emmett to return to their laughing.

"Well... I wantd to give it another go."

"Ok then." she eyed me suspiciously and then continued to wash up.

* * *

The grass was muddy and the boys watched amused as I tiptoed across the mud, avoiding where possible.

They were already there in the clearing when we arrived and I saw Rosalie's face quickly change from confident to shy as her eyes met with Emmett's. I knew that if I looked at Jasper, My eyes would melt into his so I avoided the gaze and stared at Rosalie. I hadn't noticed before the way her eyes seemed to twinkle under the twilight sky. she had the same emerald colour as Jasper and her hair lay in long Golden ringlets down her back. Her face held a smoother versions of Jasper's and whilst her slightly smaller figure made her look younger, i could see she was the leader in the relationship.

"Ok so what are the teams?" Emmett asked, automaticly taking role as captain .

"Well Rose never plays so she isn't that good, why don't Her, Alice and I go on a team, and you and Edward."

"Er no, we will have rose, OK?" Emmett challenged causing Jasper to grin that gorgeous crooked smile.

"If you want."

The game started and everyone took a position. Jasper and I were batting first. He stood their ready to swing the bat and i took the opportunity to admire him. I could see his muscles bulging from his tight top and his hair swung gently in the breeze. He stood tall and proud, waiting to bat and i wanted him so badly. Finally the ball came towards him and he met it with a perfect swing.

It flew through the forest giving him more than enough time to run the pitch and arrived next to me. He threw me a high-5 and i could feel the tingle in my fingers from where his touch whilst i prepared to hit the ball.

I didn't hit it near as far as Jasper had but I still hit it enough for me to get all the way round. Time ticked slowly on and eventually we headed back to our house. Rosalie had been near to silent through the whole game and seemed to be admiring Emmett at any available opportunity. We both walked behind the boys as they practically raced home.

"So, why don't you ask Jasper out?"

"What?"

"You know what i mean, you like him." I couldn't deny it. it would feel like a crime. i Adored him and i had only known him for a day.

"He wont like me,"

"Are you kidding. He Talked non stop about you on the way here."

"If he wants to go out, he would ask me." I threw back

"I think you are mistaking him for someone confident. He can be both shy and stubborn at the same time."

"Why don't you ask out Emmett." I challenged, a laugh could be recognised in my tone

"Well i am not denying that he isn't completely hot! but i don't think he is interested."

"You should have been at my house earlier, I was upstairs but i could hear him telling my mum all about you."

"That's just because we are new."

"Really? you think that's why he made you go in his team and why i don't doubt that when you enter my house he will stick like glue to you. believe me Rosalie, I know he likes you. I am guessing by the end of the week. you two will be going out." I could see the excitement raging inside her and i looked out towards the house where the boys stood waiting..

* * *

Emmett's face is so readable when he is like this, he may as well be drooling and I really cant see why Rosalie cant see that. I don't disagree with him, Rosalie is really pretty and I cant help but envy her slightly. Jasper Didn't like me, I could tell that much. He wouldn't make eye contact with me until I lead them both over to the chair. It was like I was invisible. He seemed to be aware of the rapid bonding between Rosalie and Emmett as Emmett took the opportunity to sit next to her at dinner. In fact, I have never seen Emmett act like such a gentleman in his entire life.

Edward stood at the edge of the room with mum, throwing smurked lookes my way at any given oportunity. I could see in mums eyes that she was catching on as well and gave me grins whenever possible.

Finally my moment came and Jasper came over to talk to Edward and I.

"Hey Alice, u ok?" His voice itself sent me into some sort of dazed state and I could feel his confusion as I just stared into his eyes. They were perfect and i wanted them! I wanted him. My brain seemed to finally kick in and my eyes refocused on a mark on the floor. I nodded shyly.

"Its not like you to be shy Alice." Mum said as we said goodbye later on.

"Its only because she lurvesss Jasper." Emmett teased.

"Have you asked Rosalie out yet?" I shot back

"No actually, Rose and I want to take it slow to start with."

"Rose..." Edward snickered and found myself joining in.

"At least i made an effort Alice."

"Enough!" Mum shouted as we heard dads car pulling up. Emmett and Edward murmured sorry whilst i ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

That was yesterday over. Its Break now and so far i am pretty sure that Rosalie and Emmett are NOT taking it slow. They seem to be incredibly close as they walk down the corridors and the rumors are beginning to fizz that they are a couple. Jasper shows no interest to me still and i feel my life is pointless and boring unless he is mine.

ALICE CULLEN

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE IT? I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT SO PLEASE REVIEW XXX**


	3. Day 3: A day like any other

THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME SOO HAPPY XX

THANK YOU JasperzNXTsnk, obsessedfaerie and Izzy for your reviews. Thank you Issy for the information about the schools. It will be useful xx

* * *

The days just continued on. Jasper and Rosalie were now used to sitting with us at lunch and I am not going to even try to deny that I don't Love it! I always try to get the seat near

jasper. He smells so nice. Is that wierd? I dont really care. Edwards constant teasing has died down a little and he has gotten back to his bella obsession.

So today was anything but exiting. Bella was sat, looking uncomfortable in a pair of jeans that are so out of fashion! does Edward never tell her? I mean i would never dress like that, yet

she doesnt trust me to buy her a whole new wardrobe.

Emmett and Rosalie have finally gotten to the hand holding stage. Mum seems to know a lot about whats between them and hasn't missed my constant rantings about Jasper. When she

had asked me if him and me were like that the only nufortunate reply i could give was "I wish,"

Emmett had attempted to give me tips but really what does he know? obviously more than me i suppose as he can get a girl to hold hands with him withing three days of knowing her.

I was happy for him though. As well as him being closer to the twins.

It allowd them an excuse to come round often. Rosalie and i got on well. Like me, she was into fashion and we were planning a trip to Seattle this weekend. It seemed like time has moved

to quickly, whilst my Jasper plan in lagging behind.

After lunch, It was the last lesson of the day, Biology great. At least i was sat next to Bella and not Jessica Stanley. She used to be my best friend. Until Mike Newton saw an interest in me

that i didnt return. He kept trying which gave Jessica some sort of grudge against me.

The lesson began and I was pulled into the boredom of the topic. I could tell that Bella was trying to speak about something and yet, right now, i wasn't in the mood to find out what. Does

he not notice me? I began to play with my pencil as i blocked out the lesson entirely and focused on Jasper's face.

"Thats really good, Alice,"

"What is?" I looked down and noticed the picture of Jasper i had drawn on the cover of my sketch pad. I had been good at drawing since a young age and yet i was always left with the

feeling that i wasnt good enough.

"Oh um.. thanks." i could feel the blood rushing to my face and i drew my eyes to my feet.

"Jasper hale right?" I nodded at her before snatching the sketch of the table and into my bag. "Do you like him?"

i nodded my head once, I couldn't trust myself enough not to cry. I wanted him. Needed him. The pull towards him was to great and i needed it to stop.

"Ask him out then," she prodded. It was easy for her to say. She had never had to ask someone out, they asked her or she wouldn't bother. That's exactly what i was going to do.

"No, Bella. I cant. What if he doesnt like me?"

"You must really like him. Usually you would just ask someone straight away. Ask Rosalie Hale to hint it or something." She suggested. wait. why didn't i think of that? Rosalie has said that

he liked me but she might have just said that to make me feel better. yet what if she hadnt? There was no way i was making the first move. This time it was the guys turn.

"Yeah i might, Thanks bel. Are coming round This weekend for Esme's party?"

"Oh i almost forgot. Alice, you know I'm not a party person."

"Yes but Bella, Your my best friend and Edwards Girlfriend. You will just have to adapt." I laughed as she gave out a great sigh.

"Alice, Do you live to torment me?"

"Yes, Bells i do. And besides, Renee and Charlie will be there so you may as well come."

"I suppose." I wish i had stopped taking half a second before because i could sense that the teacher was right behind me.

"Ms Cullen. I understand that you have more important things to discuss, but paying attention in lessons will actually get you somewhere in life."

"Sorry," I murmured. I wasn't bothered about being in trouble for once. The teacher seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Esme that made him allow behavior from me that he

wouldn't tolerate from others.

The lesson finally ended and I rushed out the classroom and slammed straight into Rosalie.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm sorry." I said helping her pick up the books that were now sprawled on the corridor.

"Alice, why you in such a rush?"

"Actually, I was coming to look for you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, OK hang on a minute then. I need to go to my locker then we can go back to my place if you want?"

"Sure." I felt nervous. I would be in the same house as Jasper. The same car as him during the short drive from here to their house. But maybe that would help.

* * *

Within no time I was sat in the hales car, Me and Rose in the back whilst Jasper was in the front. We were in Rosalie's red Convertible and Jasper's hair was windswept behind his head as we drove. It took all my concentration not to run my fingers through it (something i had dreamed of doing since I'd First seen it.)

"So Alice, what did you want to talk about."

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say, I obviously couldn't say it now and if i said that i couldn't, Jasper would know that I was up to something. Thankfully Rosalie caught on and covered for me.

"Infact, we'll talk when we get back. I have something to show you anyway."

"OK." I played along and mimed a thank you to her. She simply nodded her head.

Jasper seemed oblivious to the whole conversation but I had a feeling that he was just being a Gentleman and giving us privacy. how sweet.

* * *

I Had never been in the Hales house, It was much like ours just still full of boxes of their possessions.

"Hey mum, This is Alice cullen. Emmett's brother." So Emmett had already been round? I looekd towards rosalie who seemed to have gone red slightly

"Hi Alice, Yes Emmett was very sweet when he was round." Jasper walked in behind me and i spun round quickly to see his face. It was peaceful and he turned his face towards me, giving me his grin. Our eyes met and I felt lost in his dazzling eyes.

* * *

Rosalie's room was like mine, she had the bed in the center of the room and a TV on the wall opposite, she had the same doors opening into the forest, but a lot of her things were still boxed up.

"When was Emmett round?" I asked looking towards her. Emmett had been at home all the time as far as i knew.

"Oh um, Last Night."I laughed slightly. I didn't really want to ask more.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about. I'm Guessing its Jasper?"

"Yeah." I said slightly Embarrassed.

"Well, You should ask him out."

"How can you be sure he like me though."

"Trust me Alice. He does. Even my mum knows who you are. That proves he talks about you."

"If he likes me, why wont he ask me"

"I told you, He's shy. but i will help you. come on." She dragged me downstairs to the living room where Jasper and her mum were sat.

"Hey Jasper."

"What are you doing!" I hissed quietly at her.

"Don't worry." Jasper's head snapped up. "Are you both coming to the Cullen's party this weekend?"

"Um, I didn't know I was invited."

"Everyone is invited," I agreed shyly.

"well then, um, yeah OK."

"Great."

"Well I have to get back now," I said "Rose, do you mind giving me a lift home?"

"No problem."

"Oh rose," her mother said, turning back to us. "Don't Sneak Emmett in tonight It shocked me last night." Jasper and I started laughing as we headed out the door and I smiled at him again before leaving the house that held my dream.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO INVOLVE, YOU CAN INBOX ME THEM AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO XX**_


	4. Day 4: Missing

**WOW SO MANY REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU : ****xCuckooBananas**** , Izzy , JaspersNXtsnk , carolineluxury AND ****XxNonstoppSmilerxX**** FOR YOUR REVIEWS. **

DIARY,

Well my talk with Rosalie hadn't turned out as I had expected. Rosalie seemed convinced that Jasper was simply too stubborn to Ask me first but would pluck up the courage eventually. Eventually is to long for me though!

I need him now. Why should Emmett be allowed Rosalie but I not Jasper! Edward seemed quietly happy in the background but I was the only one single and it wasn't fair.

School was becoming bearable again with jasper there. I had something to look forward to for once until the end of the days when I knew that I would have to wait a whole day to see him again.

It felt like my existence revolved around him, but he was leaving this year. His last year of school then he would be gone, Lost to me forever. I needed to get him before then or my life would be over. He was someone who I needed in my life and if I didn't have him I could quite possibly die.

The year was almost up. I only had a few months. Rosalie had told me that he planned to go to Alaska to study medicine. On the other hand, Rosalie and Emmett were travelling further south together to explore a little. I would be left with Bella and Edward. Edward was planning to stick around until Bella left school then start University with her.

I don't know what it was with couples but they always go together. Whilst I am stuck here wondering about my life and where it will go. No ideas. No thoughts. I would probably end up living in an apartment, unemployed with a bunch of cats, still drooling over the man I can never have.

"Alice! Come on you'll be late!" Oops I almost forgot about school, I ran outside and jumped into my Porsche. I wasn't supposed to drive it around forks to often but today the others had already left and it was my only transport.

Once I arrived at school, I scanned the parking lot for the hales car but I wasn't here. They weren't here! What was the point of even coming. I would be bored not staring at the back of Jasper hales head all day.

Did I just think that? I really need a hobby.

"Where are the hales today?" I demanded from Emmett the second I saw him in the corridors.

"Whoa, chill pixie, they went to visit their Family for the week." The week? They could have told me

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Well it was a last minute thing. I don't really understand myself. I think there is some emergency in their family or something. But its none of my business so I didn't press the issue. Rose seemed upset though."

I wanted to know. I was nosey like that. Were they OK? What was I supposed to do? The answer was right there. Nothing.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY I'M ILL SO I CANT DO MUCH BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS FOR YOU :)**


	5. Day 5: Waiting

**THANK YOU: XxNonstoppSmilerxX, IZZY, xCuckooBananas AND Applefangz FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS XXX **

The day seemed to just slide past as my focus was no longer on Jasper Hale. He was the new kid, and already the buzz about his arrival had completely died down. Was he just not interested in me? I thought Rose was my friend too, but she would have told me if I was her real friend. To her I must just be Emmett's little sister. Nothing more. I needed a proper friend, Something I had found hard to find over my school life.

People seemed to leave on me, Dissapear like I was some desease. I was small and people didnt think it was great to hang around me, Apparently it made them feel like people stared. Usually my friends were the ones that became my enemys by the end of the years.

I had Bella, But she was Edward's girlfriend, He was to overprotective with her and she didnt mind that. I wouldn't mind that from Jasper, at least that would mean he was noticing me.

Bella didn't relate to me, She liked to be on her own, didnt like to be dressed up or mess around. She stuck to Edward like glue which made it hard for me as I got on with him the least out of my family.

I sat, looking out the car window as Emmett drove us home from the long day of school.

"Cheer up Alice, what's got you so down?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, Nothing. Just a boring day."

"Come on Ali, I know you. You don't act like this for no reason. Whats up?"

"Emmett, It's nothing ok? I'm just shocked that Rosalie didnt tell me that she wasn't coming to school today."

"You mean, Jasper, didnt tell you." I could feel myself going red and I brought my attention back to the green blur of grass that was racing bast the window.

"Alice, dont worry. They'll be back before you know it and then you can go back to your unhealthy obsession." He snikered to himself, causing me to go red even more.

* * *

PS. A/N FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS ALREADY READ THIS BEFORE AND ARE WONDERING WHERE THE ROSALIE/EMMETT PART HAS GONE: I DIDNT MEAN TOO ADD THAT AND SO I TOOK IT OUT. IT WILL BE BACK LATER IN THE DTORY SO DONT WORRY X

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOR ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU ARE SO AMAZING. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. HAPPIEST GIRL EVER**


	6. sorry please read: important

Sorry Guys! Wow I keep doing this! ok so I posted the wrong chapter! well I was supposed to leave the e-mail part unitl later but I can change it. So.. I need some opinions before I continue. This was supposed to happen later but now I have messed it all up and its happened to soon.

I can either keep it how it is but the story will move on quicker and it may seemed rushed or I can deleate this chappie and immediately add the original that I have already wrote and this part will happen later. Entirely your choice. Tell me through the reviews and I will do what the majority wants. I am really sorry that I have completely mucked it up. I will make it up to you all by updating more If you choose which you prefer, until then I will write more chappies but I wont publish them until they are ready.

Ps. the original chapter that was supposed to be here had a really great supprise for alice!


	7. Day 6: Yes

**I know this and the last few have been short, but their better than nothing right? anyway for anyone who gets confused, I have deleted the E-mail part because that was supposed to happen later and as only one person told me if they cared or not, i gathered that nobody did mind. So, just to make it clear... Rosalie and Jasper ARE coming back, and I'm sorry i have kind of ruined it for everyone who read it xx **

Thank you: xCuckooBananas and XxNonstoppSmilerxX for your reviews: REMEMBER THAT I HAVE CHANGED IT SO THEY ARE COMING BACK AND I AM SOOO SORRY XX

Jasper and Rosalie returned the next day, they said that they had just gone back to their previous house for their remaining things as the house was being sold the next day. Everything seemed to fall back into place

Emmett was still sneaking to Rosalie's every night and then returning before dawn when he would, much to my annoyance, ring my cell to let him in.

How typical of him. Rose and Jaspers mum knew that he was round yet she pretended she didnt and Jasper made a lot of jokes about the "noises" that he heard in the night.

Jasper and I were getting closer. Every time he is near, I feel a shiver run down my spine. I cannot describe how much he means to me. Like a best friend.

He was shy around me but it didn't bother me too much. I was in love.

Just falling asleep, I would picture his face, his luscious hair falling through my fingers. His perfect pink lips. Something I wished I could be close too. I wanted him, it felt like there was a bind between us, something that ripped my heart when we were too far apart. I had never felt this before and it was different. I liked it.

I moved over to my computer and flashed through my favorite fashion websites when my email came up.

_**JASPER HALE- ALICE CULLEN (12TH 02:00PM)**_

Jasper was e-mailing me? Wow this was something amazing, something I had dreamed of. Wait dont get your hopes up. You dont know what it is. I told myself quickly.

_HELLO ALICE, I HOPE THAT YOU ARE OK. I FIND THIS REALLY HARD TO SAY AND I DONT KNOW HOW YOU WILL REACT. ROSALIE FINALLY CONVINCED ME THAT YOU FELT THE SAME BUT, I LIKE YOU. A LOT. AND I WAS.. UM.. WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY DATE TO THE DANCE NEXT WEEK?_

I could feel my insides screaming and the exitement was rising higer by the minute. Jasper hale had just asked me out. Jasper hale. Jasper hale. What should I say? I couldnt put my exitement into words as I felt my self going giddy and I needed to calm down. I moved back to my laptop and began to type

_**ALICE CULLEN- JASPER HALE (12TH 2:04PM)**_

_OH MY GOD! JASPER ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME? I MEAN I'M NOT THAT GREAT A DANCER BUT I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU. I CANT WAIT!_

_**JASPER HALE- ALICE CULLEN (12TH 2:06PM)**_

_OH UMM, ITS OK IF YOU DONT WANT TO COME WITH ME. I DIDNT WANT TO PUSH YOU. I'M SORRY. _

_**ALICE CULLEN- JASPER HALE (12TH 2:08)**_

_NO! JASPER, PLEASE. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO COME WITH YOU TO THE DANCE, AND FOR THE RECORD, I LIKE YOU A LOT TOO. SO PLEASE COME WITH ME JASPER HALE._

_**JASPER HALE- ALICE CULLEN (2TH 2:10)**_

_REALLY? OH THATS GREAT ALICE. ILL UM.. SEE YOU TOMORROW THEN. OH AND I THINK YOUR BROTHER IS STAYING THE NIGHT AGAIN *SIGH. _

_I stared at the screen for a good five minutes after I shut the screen down. I was going to the dance with Jasper._

"_Alice, dinners ready honey." _


	8. NOTICE

NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE NOW DUE TO GCSE EXAMS IN A MONTH OR SO, I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHEN I CAN BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING THEM FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WILL NEED TO STUDY. I HAVE MOCK EXAMS AS WELL SO THAT WILL TAKE UP MORE OF MY TIME,

SORRY FOR THIS BUT I WILL REMEMBER TO POST LATER YET FOR NOW I NEED TO CONCERNTRATE ON MORE IMPORTANT THINGS, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE AFTER XX


	9. Day 7: Trouble

**Sorry for the wait. I have My exam exaclty a week today so I wont be updatining this until after that. I will be updating My new story: Time can heal all, because I have already written the next 5 chapters but since I have school everyday, I wont have time to write.**

**Thanks: XxNonstoppsmilers, xxxtwilight starxxx, xcookoobananas and Obsessedfaerie for your reviews xx**

The next day was a complete blur to me, I seemed to glide along school, just happy with life and I began to notice the small, strange things in life.

Jasper sat next to me, looking even more shy than usual, at lunch along with Rose and Emmett. We could see Bella and Edward sat in the corner and I could really see them joining some sort of Goth club. The way Bella just sat there, barley talking. To be honest, I don't know what he even sees in her.

I began to unconsciously stare at Jaspers luscious locks as they rolled down his head to rest just above his shoulder, When he smiled, his mouth showed a perfect set of white teeth that made me want to kiss him right here, right now.

"So Alice, I hear your going to the dance wit Jasper." Rosalie winked at me and laughed a little causing Jasper to go slightly red.

"We could double date." She said again, looking between Jasper and I

"Um, no I don't think so." Emmett said, looking disgusted at the Idea. "I don't get along with my sister at the best of times. I'm not close enough to double date with her." He laughed, looking at me quickly and adding "No offence."

School ended quickly and I was eager to get home. It was Friday which meant that the dance was only three days away and I only had two days to pick out a dress. Rosalie and I were going to meet up and go into Seattle and trail around the various dress shops until we found one.

"How was school Alice?" My mum chimed as I came through the door.

"Oh it was ok. I guess. Hey, mum. Rose and I are going shopping in Seattle tomorrow." 

"Why Seattle and not Port Angeles?" She asked

"Because, we need dresses for the dance and Seattle just has more choice."

"Fine, Do you know were Emmett it? I didn't see him come home from school."

"I think he went to Rose's. I'm off up to my room ok?" I said and ran up to my computer to turn it on. Rosalie had said that Jasper was less nervous when talking through E-mail so I decided I would spend all my extra time E-mailing him.

_**ALICE CULLEN- JASPER HALE (13TH 4:07PM)**_

_HEY JASPER. WHAT YOU DOING?_

I waited for a minute until I heard the common beeping to tell me I had a new message.

_**JASPER HALE- ALICE CULLEN (13TH 4:09PM) **_

_HI ALICE. NOTHING REALLY JUST WRITING THAT REPORT FOR HISTORY. WHAT ABOUT YOU?_

_**ALICE CULLEN-JASPER HALE (13TH 4:09PM)**_

_OH YEAH I HAVE TO DO THAT. WHATS YOURS ABOUT?_

_**JASPER HALE- ALICE CULLEN (13TH 4:12)**_

_I DONT REALLY KNOW. HAVENT FOUND A GOOD TOPIC YET. LOOK I HAVE TO GO FOR AN HOUR OR SO. ILL BE BACK ASAP X_

I sighed and moved away from the computer. I heard mum shouting my name and ran downstairs quickly to see the problem.

"Alice? Did you do this!" she shrieked at me and I looked down at where she was pointing. On the stairs there were dark muddy footprints. They were heading the direction upstairs but there were none coming back down again.

"No. Mum of course I didn't. I was wearing heels and they are by the door."

"Well the boys aren't back yet so it was one of us and they weren't there before you got home."

"They weren't there when I went upstairs either!" I shouted angrily and then I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Alice, wait here. I'm going to check upstairs." I followed her silently up the stairs, Following the footprints until they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Where have they gone?" I moaned, looking towards my room."

"I don't know, split up. I'll check Mine and Edwards room whilst you check Emmett's and yours ok?" I moved slowly towards my bedroom door and noticed there was a new message already.

_**UNKNOWN- ALICE CULLEN (13TH 4:17)**_

_HELLO ALICE, DONT BE ALARMED, DONT SCREAM. DONT EVEN MOVE. I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND EVERYWHERE YOU GO. MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE FIRST CORNER OUT OF FORKS AND TELL NOBODY. THEN, NO ONE WILL GET HURT. IF I EVEN THINK THAT SOMEONE ELSE KNOWS, YOUR FAMILY WILL START TO DISSAPEAR AND THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS WILL TOO. _

_**OK END OF CHAPTER. THAT WILL LEAVE YOU THINKING. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN :) X**_


	10. Day 7: part 2

NEGLECT IS ALL THIS STORY HAS SEEN! SO MUCH THAT I CANT REMEMBER MY LAST UPDATE! I HAVE A TENDANCY TO KEEP ADDING NEW STORIES BEFORE I FINISH THE PREVIOUS SO I AM BANNING MYSELF FROM BEGINNING ANY MORE UNTL I HAVE FINISHED A FEW MORE. NOW ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS: ENJOY

QUICK THANKS TO: OBSESSEDFARIE, ALICEPONINE TEAZER, XCOOKOOBANANAS XXNONSTOPPSMILERSXX, TWILIGHT-SHOPAHOLIC, APPLEFANGZ, TEAM ALICE AND JASPER ANDMSSAHARAJALICELOVER FOR YOU AMAZING REVIEWS

I stared at the screen blankly, unsure of what to do and how to react. I couldn't risk my family, it just wasn't an option but I was scared. I looked around the room warily and slowly began to call my mothers name.

"mum" I whispered before I felt the panic begin to rise "mummy I'm scared" I knew I sounded little and frail but that's how I felt. No clue what to do or how to react. I felt alone and enclosed in my tiny box of lies.

I turned quickly as something large slammed into the window and I let out a fearful yelp. I leapt onto my bed and began to whimper. What was I expected to do? Who was doing this to me?

I cant go! I cant and whatever happens, we will be ok. My family will be fine. But I knew I was no longer in my little household safe zone. The world wasn't within the comforts of my mothers arms and now I was in it all.

Someone was here, could feel it on my neck. Something was around and I wanted to scream, run like the little girl I felt.

"Alice," I heard the ghostly whisper. "tomorrow night, 9 o'clock. Don't tell or someone will _die_" I froze in my spot as I saw the silhouette move by my bed and before I could speak it lunged out the window causing glass to shatter everywhere.

I shrieked as sharp shards raided the floor and my bed and I saw mum run into the room

"Alice, Baby!"

she screeched and pulled me from the glass pulling me into that comforting hug my mind had been deeply begging for the entire time. I knew immediately she had seen the screen as I heard the sharp intake of breath

"Baby, look at me, Alice honey, tell me what happened, baby, tell me." I could feel myself shaking violently in her arms as she began to sob to.

"Shh its ok, Alice, sweetie its ok, nobody will hurt you.." I couldn't control myself, someone was trying to get me and they were going to. No matter how hard I attempted to convince myself they weren't.

Mum walked me to the living room and sat me down on the chair and snatched the phone of the stand before sitting beside me with a concerned, yet sympathetic, look.

"Carlisle," she whimpered to dad as she stroked my hair slowly "Carlisle, please, come home. Something happened at the house." she paused for a moment then sobbed into the home "i'm so scared" I had never heard mum talk like that before, she seemed to be shaking as well now and we both just sat their hugging.

"I need to ring Emmett." she said suddenly and picked up the phone again "Hello? Oh hello Mrs Hale, Is Emmett there? Ok great could you lease send him back? OK thank you. Bye" she turned the phone off and sighed.

"Honey, you didn't know who that was did you?" She asked me and I looked back at her in horror

"Of course I didn't!"

"I'm sorry honey, you must be so scared, we all are and right now, im not really sure what we can do." I sighed and leaned back into her, the shock slowly passing but the true horror of the situation quickly seeping in.

Dad arrived home first, piling mum into a tight hug before doing the same with me.

"What happened?" he asked concerned as he took mums hand and lead her over to the sofa where she sat on his knee still sobbing slightly. After relaying the story back, he immediately rose to call chief Swan.

Emmett came through the door moments after, dragging Rosalie behind him.

"Mum seriously? You knew where I was, did you really need to... what happened?" he shouted as he looked over to where mum and I sat, still in a shocked, terrified daze.

"Someone was in the house. They were blackmailing Alice and was in her room then smashed through the window." mum relayed quickly and Rosalie immediately came over to comfort me.

"Oh honey! You must have been so scared! Do you know who it was? Do you want me to call my parents Mrs Cullen?"

"Rosalie, I've told you before, call me Esme and if you could, it might be useful to have another set of hands of course if they don't mind." Rosalie smiled and pulled out her cell.

That meant there was a chance Jasper was coming too? Why did that make my heart skip a beat at a time like this. This was not the time to be thinking about jasper. Or was it? Truth was, it made me feel better thinking he might be here, hovering close and just making me feel...safe

By dark, the house was pretty full. There was Rose and Emmett curled in an armchair, every now and again throwing a nervous glance to me or mum,

Mr and Mrs Hale who stood in the kitchen talking to mum who was now making dinner for everyone. Bella and Edward were stood talking to Charlie who stood in uniform at the foot of the stairs taking boot print samples whist two other cops along with Jacob and Jasper were removing the glass from my room as well as finding any samples.

By the end of the night, Jacob had gone back to La Push and the cops had headed backto the station. Charlie had downed his third beer and was now heading back with Bella. Rosalie had offered to stay the night with me, of which I was grateful but I knew sooner or later she would sneak off to find Emmett (which she did) and sadly

The Hales AND Jasper went back to their house too. I was left sitting in a quiet daze, they said they would have the results back to be by the day after tomorrow but that would be to late. Whoever had written that would have done something terrible and irreversible by then and I could just feel it.

HAHA I KNOW Y'ALL WANNA FIND OUT WHO IT IS BUT I JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT AGAIN! I PROMISE WILL ALL MY HEART I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN THE WEEK ALTHOUGH I AM ON HOLIDAY FOR 4 DAYS AFTER TODATY BUT I PROMISE! I AM GOING TO WRITE ALL THE CHAPTERS AT ONCE SO I CAN JUST UPDATE REGURLALY, LETS SEE HOW THAT GOES. OK WELL UM... PLEASE REVIEW X


	11. Day 8: Help me

After a huge computer crash, leading to the loss of all my work, I am back with the usual mega apology that just does not cut it... so close to christmas, I thought I would give a chapter to keep you all going! I'd also like to say that my keyboard has go all American on me right now wihc is confusing me a little and it juts WONT CHANGE BACK! So sorry if some punctuation seems a little QUEER haha but I have pretty much ed sussed out that mean " and " means lol and a few other things x okay enough babbling nobody reads this anyway...

Thank you: zooey Whitlock, Applefangz , kykyxstandler , and MsSaharaJalicelover for your reviews xxx

I had calmed a little in the night and continued to contemplate whether to sneak out at meet them or not. Sure, right now I sounded like the crazy girl on the horror movies that you scream "why would you, you know your gunna get killed!" but being there, in that position , you kinda began to understand. Your in a situation where you die or your family dies. I wasn't trying to sound noble and I wasn't saying I was willing to die, but if there was a chance I would survive, there is no saying that this would end badly right?

The idiot who wrote the email did not specify a time so I guessed nightfall would be as good as any, my mother was keeping a close watch throughout the day and my escape plan seemed almost impossible especially since police and my mother knew what I had been told to do, never-the-less, there was a minimal obstacles to pass. I announced to mom that I was visiting Rosalie before shuffling out the door. Emmett was there, so I knew immediately that when he returned, my cover was blown. Who knew though, maybe I would be dead by then... right way to keep the positive attitude Alice! I yelled mentally to myself.. great, I seemed to be losing it anyway.

My baby sat in the drive and I slipped into the beautiful leather seats and reared her out the drive. I sensed mom was watching from the window so turned the left towards the Hales before, when out of site, slipping a slick u-bend and heading off towards my designated destination.

I could see the corner as I pulled up and just my luck, there was a shadow in the darkness, It was to dark to make out the person but by my guess it was male, His hood was pulled up over his face and his back was facing me. He was tall, broad and I knew I wouldn't last a second against him. Behind, I could see no back-up. I began to feel my heart racing, faster with every beat, I thought maybe this was a bad idea after all, but before I could think it, I saw the guy move and then I knew exactly who it was.

My racing mind relaxed and I began to laugh in disbelief, nobody moved with such a shuffle, as if worried someone would take a blow at his head. I only knew one person.

"Mike?" I almost laughed and he turned frantically towards me, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"How'd you know?"

"Nobody else moves like you" he gave me a sheepish grin.

"I thought this was the best way to get you out here" he moved closer to me but I was no longer afraid, I even gave a light snort

" err, why? You could have just ASKED me!"

"You would have blown me off" True, I probably would. But I was curios now.

"Of course, It had had to be someone with my email, and you being... well you would know exactly know to block you ID, still why? What did you want me out here for? I have had police searching my house! You scared my mother half to death and you smashed my window! What was that for!" the relief had past and now all was left was pure fury. He was the one to back away.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I am. It's just... I like you, a lot and I want you to give me a chance. Jasper is so wrong for you Alice, I see the way you look at him. Just give me a chance.. or I may have to take it... take it by force." he was trembling now and I stared in utter disbelieve

"You like Bella! You always have! And sorry Mike but I would never chose you after what you did and for the record, take what by force?" I snarled at him.

"I never loved Bella, it was an act, to get to you. I have always loved you, always. Alice I need to show you it's me you want, this is the only way I can think of doing that.." he walked towards me and I began to back away until I hit two stocky men behind me, the grabbed my arms so I couldn't move.

"Help!" I screamed, over and over, begging for this to not be happening. Please. Oh please. Mike began to repeatedly whisper, I'm sorry, but I was to frantic to listen, it was all happening so fast, I was pushed to the ground, my coat quickly ripped from my body and before I could scream any longer, all went black. It was over before it began.

Please Review x


End file.
